1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a memory device and a semiconductor device including the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology for reducing power consumption of a semiconductor device such as a microcomputer has been developed, and attention has been focused on power gating that is a technology to stop application of power supply voltage to power domains in a central processing unit (CPU), memory, and the like when power supply is not necessary. Patent Document 1 discloses a microcomputer in which application of power supply voltage to a CPU and memory can be stopped.